Blake Belladonna
'Introduction' Blake Bellodonna is one Main Protagonists of Monty Oum's Rwby and is character in War of Discoveries. 'Personality' Blake displays a calm, mellow, collected and serious personality most of the time. But does not lack a humorous side, which is usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. Blake is a righteous person, respecting other people's lives regardless of whether they are Faunus or not. As such she hates people who display spite and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is outspoken, going so far as to indirectly insult the Schnee Dust Company in front of its heiress and defend Faunus of any kind. Blake has great love of books and often can be seen reading most the time. She does also to distance herself from the discussion at hand, as the series continues, she is shown to be more facetious and friendly. As a Faunus Blake has subjected to discrimination and hatred from humans and at first wore a bow to hide her cat ears from humans she also did this to be treated for her character and not her species. However after the fall of Beacon she no longer wears the bow showing that she is no longer afraid to be seen as a Faunus. Because of this Blake has trust issues as such has trouble trusting her teammates at first which led her abandoned them after the fall of Beacon however after returning she has shown regret her actions and trying regain their trust. However she has trouble trusting new people such as Sojiro and his followers. Blake has fondness for fish some traits that her Faunus heritage has given her. As such she drooled over a bowl of noodles topped with tuna another example such as climbing up to Ruby's bed to stay away from Ruby and Yang's pet dog, Zwei. 'History (Rwby Series)' Blake was born to Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna outside the kingdoms in Menagerie. Her father Ghira was the founder of the White Fang an civil rights organization that promoted the peace between Humans and Faunus and protested unfair treatment against the Faunus from which she took part in every protest sine she was a child. Having grown up outside the kingdoms she learned how to fight at a young age. It is clear that she continued as an active supporter of the organization despite its turn to militancy approximately five years before she enrolled at Beacon Academy. Around this time she entered a relationship with Adam Taurus who she admired at first as well but soon saw that he was turning into a monster. Despite her later-expressed misgivings at the organization trying to gain respect through fear, she fought alongside other members of the organization and was clearly trained to become a proficient guerrilla fighter. Some point later she and Adam were sent on a mission in the raiding of a cargo train owned by the Schnee Dust Company, carrying shipments of Dust. During the raid, Blake helps Adam fight off a large group of Atlesian Knight-130s in order to reach the cargo hold and find what Adam was looking for. However, upon discovering Adam's plans to blow the train up, along with the crew, Blake starts to have doubts. They are then attacked by a Spider Droid and forced outside, where Blake distracts it long enough for Adam to charge an attack and destroy it. When he turns around, Blake decides to sever their connection and the train car, saying goodbye as the train pulls away without Adam. Blake then decided to enroll at Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale. Upon arriving at the academy Blake encountered Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee just ruby accidently exploded some powered Dust. Reading a book in the landing area. She is seen to verbally attack Weiss Schnee in a cool manner, using the Schnee Dust Company's bad reputation as a base for her insults. After Weiss leaves the area, Ruby Rose comments on the encounter, only to turn around and find that Blake has already left. Later after all students are dismissed for bed. While she is reading her book she meets Ruby again along with her older sister Yang Xaio Long Though the conversation is awkward at first, Ruby and Blake start to warm up to each other and seem to become distant friends; however, Weiss interrupts the conversation and causes an argument once more. Blake a little annoyed knowing she will not be able to continue her book, Blake blows out the candles beside her. 'War of Discoveries: Prologue' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' [[Sojiro's Followers|'Sojiro's Followers']] [[Sojiro|'Sojiro']] [[Shogo|'Shogo']] Equipment Gambol Shroud: Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe 'Powers and Abilities' Being trained since childhood due living outside the kingdoms. Blake is expert warrior and survivalist. She uses and speed and reflexes in her fighting maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. She also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming machine gun fire using her blade. She also uses her semblance to help with attacks she can't, distract or increase her attacks allowing her to get the drop her opponent. As a Faunus she naturally possesses night vision granting her the ability to see proficiently in the dark. As as a cat based Faunus viva her ears. She has heighten sense hearing. Expert Swordsmanship: Blake is an expert swordswoman demonstrating skill in both one handed and two handed style with the use of her Gamboul Shroud due the Sheath having blade as well. Allowing her to quickly change between forms with quick motion. Enhanced Agility: Expert Marksman: 'Semblance' Shadow : Blake is able to create clones Blake can use these clones to distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. She an also use them to give propel herself confirming there is some substance to her copies or a clone exerts a force on her, allowing her to reach greater heights. She can add dust elements to give different effects to them. *'Ice Clone: '''This type of Clone Blake to trap her opponent giving her to counter attack they are stuck. *'Fire Clone: This type of clone has an explosive effect. Which upon being gives a sizeable explosion. * 'Earth Clone: '''This type of Clone is used for defence purposes lasting longer then her regular clones. 'Trivia *Blake's English VA is Arryn Zech *Blake's Japanese VA is Yū Shimamura who also voices Sōgyo no Kotowari from Bleach. Category:Omakes Category:Female Category:Huntsmen Category:Rwby Series Category:Swordswomen Category:Marksman Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Former Villain Category:Faunus Category:Team Rwby Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Beacon Academy Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Aura Users Category:Law enforcement Category:Dust World Category:Belladonna Family